Pirates of the Caribbean: Jade's Story (Revamped New Verison)
by Prettyangel18
Summary: I was going to just update the older one, but after going back and rereading it. I began cringing, so I'm still going to keep that one up until I have finished with this one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"What_ _do you do with a drunken sailor?_

 _What do you do with a drunken sailor?_

 _What do you do with a drunken sailor earlay in the mornin'?"_

The sun beat down on the sea as a black ship with black sails glided across the top of the crystal clear water magestically. A young girl sat a top a cannon located by the starboard rail of the ship as she sang. Her emerald green eyes were a light with wonder as she gazed out towards the horizon.

A young boy with dark hair and coal black eyes was standing beside his father at the helm as he watched the girl intently. His arms were folded in front of his chest as he glared at the young girl. "Jack," his father warned. The boy turned to his father, and noticed that his father had been staring at him this whole time with the look of annoyance. "Did you hear anythin' I said boy?" his father inquired.

Jack shook his head hesitantly as his father sighed. "Are you still cross about the fact that Jade won against you in that fight? You need to get over that, mate," his father said, "She is your bloody best friend. There will come a time where you two will spar again and you'll win, but promise me one thing, boy." Jack looked at his father with a questioning look. "When the time comes, promise me that you will protect her and help her when she is in need," His father all but growled.

Jack looked towards Jade as he watched a little girl with auburn curly hair came bounding up beside her. He watched the exchanged between the two girls as the younger of the two begged for the other to teach her the words of the song she was singing. Jack smiled softly then looked up at his father.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night blanketed the port of Port Royal as it comforted its normally scrouching hot sands with a cool breeze. The stars above wink at those who were fond of gazing upon their gilttering beauty. Everything seem to be calm and peaceful in this naval town, but inside the grand mansion that stood a top a hill was anything but.

There a young woman with long brown hair was pacing back and forth in front of her best friend's bedroom window. She wrung her hands nervously as her thoughts wandered to the events that could possibly transpire the next day.

"Athena, you need to stop pacing or you will burn a track in the floor," the girl's friend giggled. The young woman stopped and turn to her best friend with an apologetic smile. Her friend, who was none other than the Governor of Port Royal's daughter, Elizabeth Swann sat on top of her bed with an amused expression on her face. Elizabeth was a petite woman with long light brown hair and hazel eyes. She carried herself with an air of grace, and her personality was one that would not allow her to take any sort of verbal rubbish from anyone.

Athena blushed slightly as her bright green eyes lifted to meet the hazel gaze of her friends. "Sorry, 'Lizabeth, I am just so nervous about tomorrow...I've never been to a ceremony like this before, and what makes it all the more better," Athena expressed sarcastically as she sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth as they waited for Athena's parents to send for her, "is that my mother has decided to arrange a meeting between me and a visiting noble from Havanna at said ceremony." "Do not worry. The ceremony is not all that exciting. All you do is watch a man twirl a sword to try an impress the governor, and try to convince my father that he made the right choice," Elizabeth smiled, " And from what I hear about the young Lord Torres, he isn't that bad, Athena. If the rumors about him are true then I think that it'll be a smart match for you." Athena groaned as she flopped back onto the bed and pulled an arm over her eyes. "Don't say such things, Lizzy. If you get my hopes up to high I'll be that much more crushed when and if he shows up and acts like a total toad... Or looks like one," she cringed at the mental image her imagination had just painted for her of a noble man dressed smartly with a head of a toad, "Besides I'm not ready to be married. I don't think I ever will be ready to be married really. With marriage I wouldn't have much of a choice but to listen and do as my husband commands. At least that is what Mother has taught me so far in my lessons." Elizabeth shook her head at her friends dramatics as she turned and looked down at her friend. "Then what is it that you'll do, Athena? Be an old maid for the rest of your life? That should go over real well with your mother," Elizabeth laughed behind her hand. "I could always dress up as a man and sail for a decent wage," Athena mumbled and was thankful that it appeared her friend did not hear her.

Silence soon wrapped around the two friends as they were lost in their own thoughts of the next day. "One would think that Norrington had already convince your father that he made the right choice... I mean it was by his choice that Norrington is becoming a Commodore," Athena grumbled dragging Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Elizabeth laughed at her friends seemingly random statement. "Yes, well it is tradition, 'Thena, and we both know how the Royal Empire is about tradtion," Elizabeth stated as she shook her head slightly at her friend. "Some tradtion are meant to be broken. I have a feeling that this should be one of those," Athena groused as she sat up and turned towards her friend, "Just like eranged marriages and courting... I'd rather be out at sea sailing away from this place and being free of potential noble men with titles."

Elizabeth looked at her friend with understanding. Having known her since a year after she had crossed from England to here, Elizabeth had known that Athena was not one for noble gatherings and life in high society in general. In fact the green eyed woman in fromt of her would often tell her of her misadventures that had ranged from running into the woods on the outskrits of her families home to climb trees and explore to the times that she would go down to the docks and try to sneak aboard a one of the many merchant ships that her father owned. Each tale would end in her either getting caught by a deckhand or being chastized for ripping/dirting her dress.

"Sounds like an exciting life," Elizabeth smiled as she watched her friend closely trying to choose her next words carefully, "But you and I both know it will never happen. You are the daughter of Johnathan M. Prescott II. One of the most weathiest men in these waters. There is a very high expectation when it comes to his family." Athena sighed as she looked towards the window and nodded her head slightly. "I didn't ask to be," she whispered bitterly as silence enveloped them.

When it was time for the dark haired beauty to leave the two women walked down to meet Athena's parents in the foyer. The women said their good-byes as Athena and her parents left in their carriage.

As Athena clambered up into to it, she sat the farthest away from the door to allow her mother to sit beside her. Her father sat in front of the two and fixed his daughter with a glare that she was use to seeing on his face that she usually ignored.

Athena took to looking out the window as her normal routine when ridding with her parents as they made their way back home. When they past by the docks, Athena had a nagging feeling come over her. It was as if the sea itself was calling her name, and every bone in her body ached to answer the call to sail away from this God forsaken place just to be rid of it all.

"Did you and Elizabeth talk about much?" her mother, Rebecca, asked breaking the trance Jade had been in. Athena smiled sweetly, "No. Not much at all." Her mother nodded as she examined her daughter's appearance something that she had devolped a habit of since Athena was an adventurous, and in her oppinion, naughty child.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, love?" her father asked as he gazed unwavering at his daughter who sat in front of him. He notice when the girl's smile faultered slightly, but only slightly as she had drawn her gaze away from the window to her father's. "I am," her voice crack slightly. "Good," was her father stated as he turn to look out the window of the carriage, "Lord Torres shall be here at first light tomorrow morning. You will be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Athena's eyes narrowed slightly at the command her father had given her, but the glare itself was gone as soon as it came. "Of course, Father. I wouldn't want to sully our families name," she bit out saracastically as she earned a jab in the ribs from her mother's elbow.

Her father smirked at his daughter's smart mouth, but that too went away as quickly as it came.

When they got home Athena rushed to her room,changed into her nightgown, and crawled into her bed. As sleep over took the woman, she could hear her parents down below her arguing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Athena's POV

*In Dream*

I was on a ship that I never saw before in my life I saw a woman holding a young child. She had dark hair that framed her heart shaped face, and glimmering hazel eyes that peered out from below a red bandana that held her hair in place. She wore a cream colored blouse that was tucked into a pair of brown britches. The britches were held in place by a black leather belt that housed a scabbared on the women's left hip and secured a pistol in the front.

The young child that she held was resting on her right hip. The child had striking green eyes and the same dark hair that seemed to glimmer in the sun light. The child wore similar attire as the women minus the weapons, and instead of a red bandana the child had a black leather tri-corn.

The child had a striking resemblance to myself. Which made we wonder if it really was me.

"Mommy," the soft voice of the young child pulled me from my observations as I focus on on the scene in front of me once more. "Can I go play with Jack?" the child had inquired. The woman look down at the child in her arms and smiled. The woman opened her mouth to reply…..

*End of Dream*

The sound of my door opening had disturbed my dream as my eyes flew opened. "Good morning, Miss," Natillie, my personal maid, announced as she walked through the door.

I groaned as I rolled over to face her. "You know it is bad luck to wake someone while they are sleeping," I grumbled as I sat up from my bed.

"Ah, yes, but if I had left you to sleep I would hear it from your mother. Which would no doubt cause me to lose my position as your maid," Natillie smirked as she flung open the blinds and illuminated the room, "So as part of my duty I'll shall go fetch the other girls to help me in preparing you for today's ceremony. I expect you to be put of that bed by time I have returned is that understood, Miss."

I waved her off as I fell back on to the bed, and looked at the ceiling. I was use to Natillie being very bold when she spoke to me, but I have to admit she wasn't always like that from what I can remember. She use to be timid and very soft spoken, and would never say anything that sounded remotely bold. It wasn't until my mother had told her to keep me under control by any means necessary did she start talking to me like that. I feel like my mother had threatened to let her go if she didn't do as instructed.

As I stared at the ceiling my mind began to wander to the dream I had.

It's been the same dream for the past week now.Really its been ever since Elizabeth brought up the new book about the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow that I started having this dream. It's always the woman holding the young child. The only difference is that sometimes they won't talk, other times the woman will start to sing "A Pirates Life For Me", and other times, like the one I had last night, the child will ask the woman to go play with her friend. I was ignoring it for the first couple of days thinking that it was just a bazaar little fantasy that my mind made up, but since it seems to be a recurring dream I've began to wonder.

What also has me puzzled about this dream is the young child looks similar to how I did when I was younger. Minus the attire considering if I wore that around my dear ole Mum as a child she would have had a fit.

My thoughts were lost when there was a knock on the door. "Athena? Are you awake?" came my father's voice. I jumped out of my bed, and grabbed my robe off the bed post. I stuffed my arms in the sleeves of then composed myself. "Yes," I replied. He walked in as I smiled sweetly at him. " You were still in bed at this hour?" came my mother's voice, "Where is Natillie? She should have had you up before now." I blushed with embrassment as I nervously scratched the back of my head. "She has went to fetched the other girls to help her with getting me ready for the day," I admitted as we heard foot steps marching up the stairs.

Natillie ushered in the other maids with the box that held the dress my mother picked out for me to wear nestled in her arms. My mother walked over and lifted the top off of it. " I thought you might like it," my mother said. I walked over and peered down into the box. The material was a sky blue color with sliver intricate swirl designs that adorned the front of the bodice in almost a V- shape. As I pulled it out of its box for closer evaluation I notice the white ruffles that adorned the neck line and the cuffs on the sleeves. "It's beautiful, Mother," I complimented, "Thank you so much."

I was soon ushered away from my parents to behind my changing screen. That is when I noticed that the dress also came with a torture device.

As Natillie pulled out the garment, I looked at it curiously. "What the bloody hell is that?" I whispered to her, so my parents couldn't hear what I had said. The only reply I got was when she wrapped the garment around me, and began to lace it up.

"Athena, how's it coming?" my mother's voice called out just as Natillie yanked on the strings making me gasp. I didn't reply to her as I was struggling to breathe, and praying to God above as I promise that if I got through this day that I would be going to the church tonight to repent for all my sins.

Deep down inside me though I had a feeling that my mother was getting sick enjoyment out of this as she said excitedly, "It's the latest fashion in London!"


End file.
